zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Train
The Spirit Train is the primary means of transportation in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. This huge locomotive is used to navigate one's way around New Hyrule. Like the S.S. Linebeck from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, the parts of the Spirit Train can be replaced with other parts. Apparently created by the Spirits of Good, the Spirit Train is a powerful, fast locomotive that was placed in the Tower of Spirits and turned to stone, only to be used by a hero in times of danger. Link, a train engineer, turns out to be this hero, and the Spirit Train is his to command. On the front of the locomotive is emblazoned a depiction of the new royal crest, likely owing to the fact that it seems to be the symbol of the spirits. and Princess Zelda with the Spirit Train]] The Spirit Train serves as Link's default train after his Wooden Train is damaged beyond repair from derailing. Initially, it comes with only the engine and passenger car. Later on, when enemies like Bullbos and Dark Trains begin roaming New Hyrule, Alfonzo aids Link by adding a cannon to the train. Eventually, Link finds himself in the Fire Realm and learns that Kagoron requires a shipment of Mega Ice to cool down a recent lava flow blocking the entrance to Goron Village. Kagoron gives Link a freight car to transport the ice to the village. If the Spirit Train collects a Tear of Light in the Dark Realm, it accelerates when the horn is blown. If a Dark Train or Armored Train hits the Spirit Train, then it results in an instant Game Over regardless of remaining health. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U The Spirit Train appears as a stage in the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. Other train cars occasionally will attach themselves to the train as extra platforms eventually detach. Toon Link is driving the train wearing his Engineer's Clothes, unless if a player is playing as Toon Link or Link, in which case Alfonzo will be driving the train instead. The train also appears as a trophy. Hyrule Warriors In Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends the Spirit Train appears in certain attacks of Toon Link when using his Sand Wand moveset and in its respective victory animation. It appears out of the Warp Portals and can be used to run over enemies and/or fire off its cannon. The Sand Wand's strong attack allows Link to ride the Spirit Train and the length of the ride is determined by how full its gauge is. The Spirit Train also appears as one of the Item Cards on the Grand Travel Adventure Map. When used a Battle rank of "C" in a scenario will be enough to open all routes. See also * S.S. Linebeck * Item Cards es:Tren de los Dioses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks locations Category:Hyrule Warriors items